More Powerful Than Power Itself!
by LozzaBlueBell x
Summary: Someone grows more powerful every day. Evil or not, which will it be? A special person comes to stay, and another gains a special gift. Will their powers be used for good or evil? How much betrayal will there be? More secrets revealed than ever before! Will Morgana finally be defeated, or will she rule over them all? Will Albion ever be complete? Who will die? HIATUS! :'(
1. Prologue!

Summary: Whoever knew a cave could be so scary? Why is it that on the warlock's birthday, death had to call to him? But was it really death? Or power?

* * *

_**More Powerful Than Power Itself!**_

* * *

It's a normal day, yet it always is, which is why it's always not... Just being made Court Sorcerer a couple of days ago was maybe the best day of the young warlock's life, but why is danger always brought to him? Somehow, Merlin's good heart always attracts the evil, but he always looks at it best: Evil comes to turn into good!

The sense of powerful magic was always a thrill, when it was _inside _our young warlock's heart. But when it was out, trouble was always on it's way. It's strange how the sense of powerful magic can be so small, which doesn't make sense, until Merlin steps in!

Stepping out of the castle for the first time since the day before being made Court Sorcerer, the challenge was an easy one, as it was before sunset that this young man awoke. He sat on the castle steps, thinking silently, unmoving, his breath could be seen in the cold air of the early spring morning, the tiniest pieces of frost sticking to the side of the steps.

Soft, but snappy breezes were hard to come by, but apparently not in Camelot, unfortunately. It made it hard to explain why he never got a cold, while the others did, at least once. Also, it made Merlin's normal cheerful self, seem a bit drab, which was slightly unusual for the usual cheerful and bouncy man.

"Achoo!" he heard a maid sneeze from across the courtyard. He looked up, Angel, Gwen's maid. Poor thing, looks half dead. Merlin stood up and ran over to her.

"Are you sure you should be up right now? Don't you want to take a sick day off? And... why are you up so early?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I need to be up to prepare, I can't take a day off now, not on Gwen's most special day..." Angel said, sounding shocked.

Merlin could speak to Angel confidently. She was a close friend now, kind of like Gwen used to be, but Gwen's even more special now she's a Queen. Well, Gwen had changed. Frankly, she could be a bit over the top when she was mad, she sometimes treated Arthur like a puppet, but she still cared, she still loved, and she wasn't Queen Guinevere, she was Gwen, simple servant.

"Special day?" Merlin asked worriedly. God, he needed a memory potion.

"Did you forget again, Merlin?" Angel asked, almost laughing at his mistake.

"Er... ye, pretty much!" Merlin laughed.

"It's your birthday!"

My birthday... But, it can't be... Merlin's smile dropped off his face.

"Oh... right, thanks..." Merlin said, walking off slowly.

How could he forget his own birthday. He remembered talking to Arthur about it only yesterday!

"Hello!" a voice said from in front of him. He looked down, and saw a little girl.

"Hello..." he said, eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing out early in the morning?" Merlin asked, crouching down in front of her and zipping up her coat.

"I wanted to see you, you're my role model!" she squealed with happiness as she hugged him tight.

"Aw, that's sweet, but you shouldn't run away from your family like that, they might be scared," Merlin told her kindly.

"What's a family?" she asked. Merlin's smile dropped. He tucked the loose, blonde curl from her innocent and fragile face.

"It, it's – What's your name?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"What's a name?" she asked confused, the smile never leaving her face.

She couldn't be any older than six. So, probably five and a half, though she looked so weak for someone who could survive for so long.

"Where do you live?" Merlin asked, eyes drawn to her like they were precious sapphires.

"I live in Camelot!" she squealed.

"Where? Where in Camelot?"

"Big, dark, box, filled with crystals!"

Merlin could only kneel there, not thinking of anything at all, not listening, not looking, not moving, only staring at at her eyes... vaguely. He was looking at her eyes, from her point of view, but to him, he was looking at crystals!

"You, you, I, er, I think I need to go now..." Merlin whispered, standing up ready to leave.

"I do not exist, and you know it!" she called after his retreating body. "You will not see me again! Beware, you know the crystals are calling to you, you are Emrys!"

* * *

Cold to the touch, warm to the touch, a bit of both? Gwen woke up to a cold arm around his waist and a warm blanket on top. "Morning!" was Arthur's lame attempt of a morning hello.

"Morning to you too!" Gwen hopped out of bed. "We need to say happy birthday to Merlin!" she said excitedly.

"Now?" Arthur asked, eyebrows furrowed. "I bet he's not even up yet."

Gwen stared out of the window. There was Merlin,kneeling down in front of a girl, or ghost... She was so pale, but also... transparent! Hair like ice! Eyes like crystals!

"Then why is he outside talking to... that?"

Arthur turned around. Only to see Merlin talking to a girl, nothing more, nothing strange about her, except her eyes... crystals maybe.

"Don't call a girl that!" Arthur said disappointedly as he went to change.

Gwen stared out of the window, still ghostly!

* * *

That afternoon, more training, typical! Merlin was standing off to the side. The girl, or thing, was so scary to him, though he shouldn't be. The scary thing was how terrible this crystal-related thing was. Powerful magic was definitely in the air, crystals were apparently in fashion... and it was his birthday... hmm, that's not actually surprising, that's just weird how he forgot it.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted, as he came over, alone... "Why the sad face on your b-day!" Gwaine smiled.

It's true. Why? Why on his birthday did he have to feel so scared? So sad? So lonely? Lonely around his friends! It was a sunny day, it was probably the most special birthday he'd have, but in the wrong way, and it was putting others down to.

"Why? I dunno why! Why do I have to feel so scared on my birthday? I dunno, maybe because it's time for me to possibly die because now I'm thirty! Wow, that's old..." Merlin murmured the last bit.

"I don't understand. Why would you die on your birthday?" Gwaine asked confused.

"Because... I was told that on my thirtieth birthday that I would receive the rest of my powers."

"Rest? What! Oh, that is just not fair! How do you get more powerful that power?"

"Would you keep your voice your voice down?"

"Sorry... but you're pretty amazing, how the hell do you get better than that?"

"Look, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this, will you just leave me alone!" Merlin shouted as he ran away from the training field.

Arthur and the rest of the knights followed the retreating back of their young warlock.

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"I think you should talk to him!" Gwaine told him.

Arthur made to run after him, but Gwaine continued. "He's upset, don't demand to know what he's upset about!" Gwaine informed. Arthur nodded and bolted after him.

* * *

Merlin ran, faster than the speed of light, with the help of his magic, seen by no-one, heard by no-one, sensed by no-one, but the figure that was chasing him, Arthur!

He ran up to the top balcony and stopped there, just behind the edge, where he could easily end his life and die.

"Stop!" Arthur yelled. Merlin slowly moved his head round, revealing the teary, distraught face of a man who was scared of the life he was holding in his hands. His eyes were pleading for death, but his heart was holding onto Arthur and his destiny, but it was part of his destiny that was scaring him into taking the next leap, the leap that _almost _killed him!

* * *

**What do you think? I've decided to re-create Court Sorcerer Shows the Life of Magic, same idea, just better beginning, I decided to make it into a prologue and a cliffy, and it's kinda small, so review, and tell me if you want more!**


	2. Story Details!

Summary: Whoever knew a cave could be so scary? Why is it that on the warlock's birthday, death had to call to him? But was it really death? Or power?

* * *

_**More Powerful Than Power Itself!**_

_**Chapter 2 – Story Details!**_

* * *

Merlin woke up in Gaius' chambers, banging headache, as usual, still nothing was different... except how he nearly committed suicide! He shouldn't have done it, he knows that, he's ruined everyone else's day, what would of happened if he actually went through with it, it would break peoples hearts!

"I should be mad at you right now you know!" Gaius _nearly_ scolded. Merlin was afraid that the sadness in his face would never disappear.

"What was you thinking, boy?" Gaius _did _scold.

"That I will die!" Merlin said in a croaky voice.

"Why would you want to die, Merlin?" Gaius said, all hope gone from his voice, just sadness.

"Because I'm going to die anyway..." Merlin said sadly. "I'm thirty now, that's when it starts, I'll get it thrown full pelt in the face and not want any of it, but I have to, because I'm stupid Emrys, stupid, stupid, stupid -"

"Enough!" Arthur said from behind.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Very funny!" Merlin laughed sarcastically.

"What?" Arthur said.

"Why does no-one care that it hurts?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Would you like me to make it easier for you?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Yes..." Arthur replied, also sarcastically.

"Then ask Gwaine!"

At that, Arthur bolted out the door. Merlin sighed. He was only feeling regret, he was ruining his birthday, for something that might not happen, how did he know if he was going to die, he was powerful enough to cope with his own power, so he would face it, but only alone!

* * *

"I don't know!" Gwaine denied. "Merlin only told me that he was going to die because he was growing too powerful or something like that! Well, I didn't actually know he was actually going to die..."

"Ye, it's because that's basically it!" Merlin's voice rang from the edge of the training field. The knights all came over.

"Tell us everything, please!" Arthur begged.

"Today's my birthday -"

"Never!" Arthur said. Prat!

"Would you just shut up! Today's my birthday and because I'm thirty, I have to gain the rest of my powers, which could possibly... kill me!"

"But you think it _will _kill you?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"Yes... because it kills everyone else, it's built for me..."

"Then _you _will survive!"

"But I'm scared..." Merlin mumbled the last word.

"You don't have to go..."

"I'll find it by accident, at a time when I need it most, but want it least..."

"Boys!" Gwen yelled from across the field.

"Yes!" Gwaine yelled back in the same high-pitched voice. Arthur slapped him jokily.

"There's someone here to see you, I think Merlin should come too!" she said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, outside the thrown room, Merlin dragged Arthur behind a pillar before they went in.

"I saw the man that's in there..." Merlin said warily.

"So..." Arthur urged him to explain.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding, look, I'll explain later, but... I'm not going in in-front of him, I'll hide, the pillar next to your thrown, go!" Merlin pushed him into the thrown room and crept in through the back door.

"Sire!" the man, _Eric_, said.

"Name!" Arthur demanded.

"Eric, Sire, I'm a seer, I come with information for... Merlin," he said, hesitating when finding Merlin was not there, or in front of his eyes.

"Well, any information for Merlin will have to be passed on by me!" Arthur informed, glancing over to Merlin's _shadow_.

"An imposter... at the far end of Cenred's kingdom, he plans on taking Merlin's power for himself, but the people over there only know him as Emrys because they've never seen him before."

"He won't succeed!" Gwaine said.

"How do you know wise guy?" Eric said snidely.

"I'd advise you to treat the knights with respect!" Arthur scolded, eyes turning dark.

"Sorry, it's just... me and Merlin haven't been the best of friends lately, so I get paranoid when people think I lie, but I only wish to protect."

"Only because you know who I am now!" Merlin's voice rang out and he edged round the pillar and leaned against its cold surface.

"That's not true..."

"No? Weird how you always thought you were better than me, guess you were wrong, guess you're not a very good seer at all!" Merlin said cruelly.

"Merlin..." Gwen said disapprovingly.

"I appreciate the kindness for telling us..." Merlin continued. "But I don't know how it will help.

"You've already been visited by the crystal female!" Eric said, like he was begging for him to hope.

"I know..." Merlin sighed, like he was giving up on hope completely. "I'll deal with it my own way, I... I just don't know how to yet..."

"Then why won't you let your friends help you?"

"Because if they got trapped, they could die because of part of me that isn't even in me yet, if they step foot in that cave..."

"I know!" Eric said. Weird how they suddenly looked like friends...

"Could someone please tell me exactly what's happening?" Arthur pleaded.

"Tonight!" Merlin promised. "I will tell all of you," he said. Which included: Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Eric was to be there too, Gaius already knew and... didn't need to know about any of this...

* * *

That, night, Merlin sat at the table, everyone sat waiting. It was agonising to begin with but then it got into a conversation where people weren't just listening to him, but talking between themselves.

"Tell us the whole story!" Gwaine said eagerly.

"Is he drunk?" Merlin asked Lancelot.

"Yes!" he whispered back.

"Okay... Well, it all started a month ago, when Kilgharrah informed me that I was in trouble... but not because I was about to die, but because I was going to lose all my power."

"Lose it?" Leon asked, surprising Merlin.

"Shhh," Gwaine said. He sounded like a little girl wanting to watch a performance or something...

"Yes... I was informed that someone was to try and steal my magic, though I didn't know about the imposter until Eric came. It wasn't until last week that I found out that 'I'll find it by accident. At a time I need it most, but want it least.'

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Eric. Everyone turned to look at him, he never got involved!

"I don't know... Maybe that I just... will, find it by accident, be drawn to it, when I don't want to and -"

"What's the need it most part?" Lancelot asked.

"I don't know yet... Could be anything..."

"Ye, like Gwaine falling on top of you because he's drunk!" Percival laughed.

"Ye, we always knew _something _made him beefy!" Elyan laughed.

"Elyan! Percival!" Gwen scolded. They all rolled there eyes. Honestly, couldn't she just shut up!

"Ye, alright Gwen!" Arthur said, ignoring her completely.

"Beefy..." Gwaine laughed. Everyone's eyes grew worried.

"I think he's beyond help..." Merlin laughed.

"He's been beyond help since the first drink he's ever drunk!" Percival laughed. They all burst into laughing fits.

"Okay, okay... Look, Merlin, I'm sure everything will be fine, worry about it when it comes, okay, besides, you have a whole 12 months when it could happen, it could happen the day before you're 31, so you're okay..." Arthur said, as they all stood up from their chairs to leave Merlin's chambers.

Everyone left, but Gwen. "Something you wanted to talk about?" Merlin asked, eyebrows furrowed but eyes trying to shine through.

"Do you think I'm a good Queen?"

"Of course I do..." Merlin replied.

"What's wrong with me, please, just be honest!"

"Okay, sometimes, they haven't told me anything, but by their face expressions and stuff, they think you're taking all their fun by telling us off all the time!" Merlin admitted.

"Oh... I guess I could just give them more space... It's okay... Happy Birthday Merlin!" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you're not used to the small chapters, but I'm random, I don't have a word counter so... I do what fits best, I guess, is that okay?**

**Review so I know you read, it just helps me see which ideas are best, thank you x**


	3. Sweet Dreams and Late Celebrations!

Summary: Whoever knew a cave could be so scary? Why is it that on the warlock's birthday, death had to call to him? But was it really death? Or power?

* * *

_**More Powerful Than Power Itself!**_

_**Chapter 3 – Sweet Dreams and Late Celebrations!**_

* * *

Merlin hopped into bed, the covers feeling thicker than usual on the hot spring night. The events of the day weren't the best, but they certainly the craziest. His thoughts slowly crept into his dreams... or nightmares... as he drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

_It was dark... Like standing on the moon... Looking out into nothing. Magic was nearby. _

"_Hello, Merlin!" Morgana's voice rang from behind. _

_Merlin swivelled round in a moment if shock to come face to face with a... bright, Morgana. Her black hair was almost invisible, but her bright, purple dress was illuminating. _

"_Morgana!" Merlin said, eyes narrowing, mouth twitching in disgust, forming an unattractive scowl. _

"_Surprised to see me?" she said cruelly, like her trick was working._

"_Are you... like... you know... real?" Merlin asked curiously._

"_You don't know... But I do... We'll be seeing each other again soon, but not inside a dream..." her bright red lipstick curled up into an evil grin as she began to fade like the beginning of a nightmare was about to begin, and she was only the warning!_

_Flashes of images started to form in his mind as he was coming to the light. He saw: the crystal child, Morgana, someone next to her in a red dress... possibly Morgause! He saw: druids, a king, and a clearing... with a tunnel, or cave... Alot of people were gathered, which meant that it had something to do with magic. Another man was there, going into the cave, but as long as Merlin waited, he never came out. It was silent through the dream, which made it hard to lip-read or listen... who knows what could have happened?_

* * *

He finally came to the light. He blinked at the candle that was flickering in the pitch-black night. He took hold of it and guided it to the window. He peered out the soft, velvet curtains and thought he saw the crystal child from yesterday morning, but it was gone a moment later. He looked over to Arthur and Gwen's window, pitch-black. He looked at each of the round-table-knights' windows, all asleep. At least some people could get to sleep!

Merlin walked over to his bed again and blew out the candle. Night!

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the door knocking. Merlin hopped out of bed again and opened the door with a bored and tired expression on his pale face. His eyelids were half way to closing again when he caught sight of the familiar colour of snowy-white/blonde hair flowing past the servant's shoulders. Merlin looked up to see Angel staring kindly into his pale blue eyes.

"Angel?" Merlin asked, eyes shining and mouth smiling.

"Happy late birthday!" she whispered excitedly. She was whispering because it was still sun-rise and it was about... 5am, same as yesterday.

"Come in!" Merlin opened the door wider to let her in. Her flowing hair only just missing his face, her scent sending a warm buzz down his spine. Her white dress was covered in pink flowers and green leaf designs, which reminded him of the lilly-pads on Avalon's lake.

She handed Merlin the parcel, which was neatly wrapped in pink silk, and stood back silently to watch.

"But..." Merlin stammered. "You can't spend your money on me! I know it's hard for you to get money now..." Merlin reasoned. It was true though! Angel had been sick for a week, and only come back because of Merlin's birthday, then again today for the re-birthday.

"It's okay, I already had it at my house, I just paid little for the engr-" she paused. "Take a look!" she urged on, feeling guilty for almost spoiling the surprise.

Merlin unravelled the silk and opened the tiny, black box. Inside, sat an amulet with a gold stone in the middle. He turned it round in his cold hands. On the back, was the engraving Angel nearly gave away. It read '_Merlin, Powerful At Heart! x' _

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Merlin said, hugging Angel tight.

"I knew you'd like it!" she smiled.

"Thank you!" Merlin smiled.

"I have to go... I have to make it back to my house and then go collect a dress for Gwen and-" she breathed deeply.

"She's working you too hard!" Merlin joked.

"No..." she said happily.

"Bye..." Merlin waved her off a minute later.

* * *

That night, they were in the banquet hall all having fun. Arthur and the knights had wandered off on their own to talk about stuff like killing little animals or something. Gwen and Angel were taking next to Merlin, Gaius was too busy talking to Nevaeh, his 'Apprentice Physician' now...

Nevaeh was pretty, she had dark brown, flowing hair, with a tint of red in the sun light. Her eyes were a shade of light brown/gold and her skin colour was tanned peach. She usually wore red or bronze dresses and the same old, slip-on, brown shoes, like Gwen's old ones. She had a lovely smile, and the red lipstick used to curl up into the most awful scowl when she was angry. Her thin eyebrows could make you feel on edge when she glared and they looked extra cute when they were furrowed.

The scowl reminded Merlin of Morgana, making him look away in quick fear.

Nevaeh liked to help Gaius, as she was interested in: history, magic and medical workings of the physician's. She was a close friend of Angel's, that's basically how she got the job, also her delicate fingers were good for stitching up wounds and tying delicate knots on thin string, which could help keep more blood when bleeding, which would lead to less deaths! She was a master when Gwen or Angel were ever hurt!

As he was in the middle of his thoughts, Gwen noticed the amulet while Merlin was twiddling away with it in his fingers.

"That's a lovely amulet, Merlin!" Gwen complemented, waking Merlin up properly. "Get it for your birthday?"

"Yes, I got it from Angel this morning."

Angel blushed a bright scarlet, almost matching the deep red flowers on her white dress. Angel was fascinated with flowers. She liked the detail in the petals and the leaves. She only had flower dresses, all white, with a different colour flower on each one, always a green leaf detail to go with it. She had loads: red, orange, gold, yellow, light blue, dark blue, violet, lilac, purple, pink, magenta and black. They all had the same light/dark green leaves on the little stems of the flowers.

She had vases of flowers in Gwen's chambers, and tons at home. She liked to collect them early in the morning, when the sun-rise illuminated the flowers into red, orange and yellow shades.

"That's sweet, Angel," she praised as she turned back round to her and smiled.

"Well, I knew he'd like it..." she smiled back.

* * *

Around half an hour later, the moon was already shining threw the stained glass windows and the candles were slowly going out one by one. Three, two, one, silence.

Only Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, Nevaeh, Angel, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon were in the hall now.

Merlin was staring at Gwaine like he was an alien or something, he was literally laid on the floor, bottle in hand, and singing... incoherently. Merlin just didn't understand Gwaine, at all.

"Leave him..." Percival laughed.

"Is he... oh, why should I ask, he definitely is... Maybe we should try and break his habit..." Merlin suggested to Percival.

"He gets drunk on water, he's weird!"

"Definitely weird..." Merlin mumbled to himself.

Percival heard this and gave him a puzzled look before walking away to leave Merlin to deal with Gwaine. They couldn't just leave him there! Thanks Percival, but you are stronger than me to carry him!

* * *

That night, Merlin half carried, half dragged Gwaine to his chambers. Merlin almost booted Gwaine's door down when it wouldn't open.

"In!" Merlin ordered when Gwaine just stood at the door. Gwaine finally budged from laying on the door, and jumped onto the bed like a kid.

"Merrrrrlin... you best friend I everrrrr had, yup!"

"Okay then..." Merlin said. "Night..."

Merlin walked outside and gave a massive sigh of relief. Gwaine could be one hell of a night... mare. No...he shouldn't think like that. Gwaine wasn't that bad, he was amusing!

He was walking, mind wandering, when he noticed he was on his way to Gaius'. He sighed, bad habit. It wouldn't hurt to see him would it, tell him about the nightmare and the child? Ye!

~Argh~ He heard a woman scream in pain. It was coming from Gaius' chambers. He ran up to the door and walked in cautiously. There, Nevaeh was squirming on a bed, covered in sweat and whimpering in pain.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, really asking: 'What the hell is happening in here?'

"Merlin! I'm afraid I'm sort of busy right now..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I suspect some kind of enchantment or curse."

"What's the side effects?"

"Sweating, pain and possible nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Merlin said curiously.

"Yes, nightmares!"

Merlin went over to the bookshelf and scanned the titles. He picked up a deep red book covered in dust and flicked through the pages until he saw the word nightmare.

_Nightmares are figments of the imagination that form pictures that you might not be keen off... _blah, blah blah. _Sometimes, people can see visions in their dreams, to warn them of the future. These people are called Seers. There are also the possibility's that a person could be enchanted to have dreams or cursed into having nightmares. Sometimes this could turn them into seers though, which means they would always have nightmares when something bad was going to happen, cursing them into having a life of fear. _

"Er, ooh..." Merlin murmured.

Gaius came over and took the book from his hands. Scanning over till he saw the last paragraph about basically turning into a seer of nightmare!

"This isn't good..."

"No... but if she's having a nightmare, then something bad is going to happen, but what?"

Merlin and Gaius shared a look before turning to Nevaeh and Angel. They all shared a look before turning to the struggling Nevaeh again. What was she dreaming about?

* * *

**Thank you for reading once again. I understand that some people liked my other story 'Court Sorcerer Shows the Life of Magic' better, but I'm afraid I have no... memory of that, in my mind, or on computer, so if people could tell me what happened in it, that would be good for me and you. Review please, I always need a couple of reviews to write more, I need your thoughts. What would you like to see? What is Nevaeh dreaming about?**

**Plus, Nevaeh backwards = Heaven, so a person named Heaven might be related to her further in the story. The good seer perhaps, like?**

**I would also like to thank: Rya3SaberVltar, Merthurfan1 (currently writing an AU Merthur fic, so read it) and CaptainOzone (for also writing the best story in the world 'Heart of Gold' FANTASTIC!) **

**Also, I'm so sorry that my chapters are getting smaller and smaller, I'll try to improve on that xx**


	4. Phophesies and Dark Angels!

Summary: Whoever knew a cave could be so scary? Why is it that on the warlock's birthday, death had to call to him? But was it really death? Or power?

* * *

_**More Powerful Than Power Itself!**_

_**Chapter 4 – Prophesies and Dark Angels!**_

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were sat on the silky quilts, holding hands together, when a knock interrupted their chat. "Enter!" Arthur called tiredly, after sighing.

A servant, who was probably looking after one of the Lords or something, entered quickly. "I was told Lady Guinevere might want to see Nevaeh," he informed politely.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"It seems she's... she's sick and... I think you should just come quick!" he failed for words.

Gwen stood up immediately. Arthur just rolled his eyes and followed suit.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Arthur and Gwen knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by a whimper and low scream. Gwen pushed the door open to see Nevaeh squirming on the bed, Merlin resting a flannel on her forehead and Gaius making a potion was was obviously hard to make and even harder with loss of concentration. Angel was trying to help Gaius, but it was even harder for her to concentrate and she didn't know anything about potion or antidotes or anything.

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked worriedly. She cared for Nevaeh as much as she cared for Angel, maybe because she was once a servant and she remembered her friendship with Morgana, until she betrayed us.

Merlin looked up and said, "She's suffering from bad dreams..." He sounded tired. It was quite late into the night, and he looked like he hadn't had any sleep for awhile. He had woken up early for Angel.

"Bad dreams?" Arthur asked, like this was not a big deal.

"Ye, like Morgana," he said, then flinched. He wasn't supposed to use her name. But Arthur didn't seem to notice much. Gwen thought of how she used to run into Morgana's room in the middle of the night to her terrified screams.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. She didn't fully understand what was actually wrong with Morgana.

"Well, you know Morgana had bad dreams, she used to see the future in her dreams, and they would warn her of danger." Merlin said, without looking up at them.

"So, Nevaeh can see the future, right now?" Arthur said.

"Yes!" Merlin said, like he'd landed on the bullseye.

Gwen sat on the other side of the bed. Merlin flicked his eyes to her.

* * *

In Nevaeh's dream: _A figure with black hair, a figure with blond hair and a figure with brown hair crouched behind a bush. She couldn't see their faces, only the back of their heads, as they watched the scene in front of them. A man with super short, brown hair was walking confidently into a cave or tunnel or something. There was a lot of people around in hooded cloaks that hid their faces. There was grown-ups and little kids all crowded around. _

_It wasn't Camelot, that's for sure, she's never seen this place before and she'd seen quite a lot of Camelot's lands on her travel to Camelot. There were green mountains covered in: red, orange, yellow and brown dead leaves. It was Autumn, turning into Winter, the place was all frosty and icy. _

_There was no sounds, so that was bad... She couldn't hear anyone's conversations, so she didn't know what was going on exactly. There was no feeling either, and she couldn't move around, only watch the scene in front of her. There was also a blonde-haired woman and a raven-haired woman and they were stood forward watching the scene in front of them. _

_She waited for the man to come out, but he didn't come back out. Was he coming back out? _

_Suddenly, the brown-haired man lost his footing and fell through the hedge, straight onto the clearing. The black-haired man and the blond-haired man stared at each other and then went down into the clearing too. The brown-haired man's hood came down, revealing one of the knights of Camelot. It looked like Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot, but it was hard to tell. _

_The blonde-haired haired woman came forward and grabbed him, she wasn't happy to see him at all. She was being a bit rough though. The black-haired woman grabbed the other two men and ripped their hoods down as well. The black and blond-haired men stood their, not shocked, but possibly angry. _

_They were all pushed to their knees, and the black-haired man looked up angrily, he was obviously a man of great confidence and power, but the blond-haired and raven-haired woman didn't notice who he was. There was obviously an angry conversation going on, more like a shouting match, but being watched by a deaf person. _

_Then, the blond-haired man was stood up, but the black-haired man protested, and stood up instead. The black-haired man was lead in front of the cave and then let go, and he just stood there, but then he seemed to be pulled in by an invisible force. The other two men were screaming their heads off, but it was just silent to me. Then, the black-haired man disappeared into the cave. _

_Nevaeh waited, and then all she saw was confused and shocked faces from the people. The black-haired woman looked confused, and the blonde-haired woman looked angry._

* * *

Merlin removed the flannel from her forehead, the screaming had stopped. Everyone looked at her surprised, then, slowly, she opened her brown eyes and stared at everyone in the room. She was confused. Why was she there? She stared at Merlin and wandered if his magic had caused this, but it couldn't have... could it?

Then, she stared at Angel. It wasn't possible for her to have done that to her...

Then, she turned to Gwen and Arthur. What were the king and queen of Camelot doing in here? She wondered if she's done anything wrong...

Then she turned to Gaius, he was like a father-figure after her father died last year. She had fun being his apprentice physician. He would tell her what happened? Wouldn't he?

"Okay, everyone out!" Gaius ordered. Merlin stayed, and so did Angel, but Gwen and Arthur stepped outside. Gaius didn't really mind Merlin staying, but Angel had to go. "You too, Angel!" he said.

She got up cautiously and quietly left the room. It was nice to just have Merlin with Gaius.

"W – what happened? Why – why am I in here?" Nevaeh asked.

"What were you dreaming about?" Merlin asked, not answering her question.

"How did you know?" she asked confused.

"Morgana used to be like you, though I think you'll be having nightmares a lot now, you have no reason to worry," he reassured her.

"Worry? What about?" she asked.

Gaius and Merlin exchanged glances. "Didn't your dream worry you in any way?" Gaius asked.

"No... I couldn't hear anything, and it was all blurred, and I didn't understand what it was about..." she admitted sheepishly.

"Tell me about it!" Merlin ordered.

"Well, there was three men and they were watching a man... enter a tunnel... or a cave, possibly... and he never came back out. Then... one of the men fell... and a woman with blonde-hair grabbed him... and the other two men followed him down. The woman tried to send one of the men into the cave, but... one of the men stopped him, and he offered to go instead. He entered... and then the dream ended." she said quietly.

"Sounds... confusing..." Merlin laughed. "Anyway, we have to keep you in here tonight, understand?" Merlin said. Nevaeh nodded slowly.

* * *

Outside, Gwen and Arthur were talking.

"What do you thinks wrong with Nevaeh?" Gwen asked worriedly. She was very worried lately...

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that if Merlin's in there with her, then she'll be alright," Arthur replied. Gwen smiled at the trust in Arthur's words, for Merlin.

Then, Angel exited. "Oh!" she said in surprise.

"Is everything okay in there?" Gwen asked.

"Yes... Merlin and Gaius are talking with her, I think she's staying there over night," Angel informed them.

"Is Merlin staying in there with her?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure... maybe..." Angel said, unsure of the answer.

"Let's go..." Arthur said to Gwen,and managed to pull her away from the door, and left Angel there, alone.

* * *

Back in the chambers, Merlin grabbed a spell book from the bookshelf and sat on the window-sill, next to Nevaeh's sleeping form.

"You don't mind me staying over night, do you?" Merlin asked Gaius. He wanted to keep an eye on Nevaeh.

"Yes, do what you want..." Gaius mumbled, and climbed the stairs to Merlin's old bedroom, to go to sleep.

Merlin lit a single candle and eliminated the space around him and began to read.

* * *

Outside, Angel peered through the hole in the door, and saw Merlin awake. She smiled sadly at the person who she loved so much. But, she had to hate him, that amulet will put him into a deep sleep when he finally gets too tired and he will dream of fake nightmares, and he will commit suicide once again, and he will succeed!

She stared at Nevaeh, she was being kind. She made her a seer, so Merlin wouldn't get hurt too badly...

Angel crept down all the hallways until she was on the castle's front steps. She wrapped her red cape over her shoulders and ran across the courtyard. She ran into the stables and grabbed a caramel horse with a deep brown mane and tail. She snapped her fingers and the saddle put itself together, she then rode off past the confused guards, and into the darkling woods!

She rode off into the night, the trees getting closer and closer together, the moon hardly getting in between the leaves. The fire-flies were looking extremely pretty. The caramel horse stood out like it was the prettiest thing you'd ever seen, even than a unicorn. Angel brushed the silky, brown mane joyfully, she enjoyed riding, though she had a secret. She wasn't supposed to ride, and this wasn't her horse. Merlin might have had a horse, and Gwen might have, but Angel didn't. The horse she was riding was a royal one, and if anyone found out besides the townspeople and guards (as long as they didn't tell) she's be in trouble. Arthur and Gwen would be disappointed in her.

She rode even further into the trees, they seemed to be preventing any other riders through, but Angel was an exception. She suddenly stopped in front of a stone wall and jumped off her horse. She tied... let's call the horse Caramel... she tied Caramel to a tree and started to follow the bumpy, cool, stone wall to the left.

* * *

After five minutes slow walk, she stopped in front of a cave. In front, was two guards dressed in black. They were both extremely tall and strong, perfect for beating up any... intruders. She passed them without and problems... they welcomed her. She slipped her hood down and let her golden locks curl round past her shoulders.

"Angel..." a voiced rang behind her. "How's my little servant getting on? Any news?"

"Yes... Morgana!"

* * *

**Do you guys mind the extremely small chapters, or would you suggest I make them bigger? Review and tell me what you think xx (P.S – Was Angel's hair gold?)**


	5. A New Meaning for Nightmares!

Summary: Whoever knew a cave could be so scary? Why is it that on the warlock's birthday, death had to call to him? But was it really death? Or power?

* * *

_**More Powerful Than Power Itself!**_

_**Chapter 5 – A New Meaning for Nightmares!**_

* * *

Merlin flicked his eyes over to Nevaeh as she started to fidget. To be honest, he was starting to get worried about her. Merlin walked over to a nearby bed and sat down on it, he wasn't gonna sleep on a window-sill. He fiddled with the golden amulet in one hand, and held the book in the other. Nevaeh yelped. Merlin dropped the book in shock. Gaius came down the stairs slowly and stared at Merlin before staring at Nevaeh.

"I think we need to get her separate chambers and a maid to look after her... or at least someone who can cope..." Merlin suggested.

"That might not be a good idea, you never know what might happen," and as Gaius finished, the nearby candle at Nevaeh's bedside, lit up.

"Oh no..." Merlin cursed.

"It's another Morgana..." Gaius murmured.

"Let's hope not!" Merlin said shocked, and they both stared at the lit candle in hope.

* * *

Back in the cave, Morgana took Angel to the fire further into the cave. Morgause was there.

"Angel!" she said, fake happiness ringing in her voice. Don't get her wrong, Morgause admired the girls braveness, she was just a bit tired...

"What news do you have?" Morgana asked, sitting beside her sister.

"I gave the amulet to Merlin, hopefully... he will commit suicide again, and he won't be any trouble to your plans any more," she smiled, sadness hidden in it, but not seen.

"Our plans, dear, our plans," Morgause corrected.

"Right..." Angel smiled.

Angel hadn't told them she'd used her new magic to make Nevaeh a seer, in fear of being scolded or worse... stripped off her new and exciting powers and killed.

"So..." Morgana asked, bitterly making conversation. "How's the so-called King and his... _beast_ of a wife?"

Angel flinched, but was unnoticed, at Morgana's foul use of language. She was beginning to regret her decision of ever becoming evil, but the thought of not having magic was horrifying to her now, and she would be killed. But, the truth was, she cared for her Queen now... well, her Queen was supposed to be Morgana, but she wasn't... Gwen was her friend, and her Queen, not that she'd tell Morgana or Morgause that. They may think she's brave at her job, but not at protesting against it.

"Well... sadly, Merlin recovered quite quickly from his suicide state. I'm afraid our crystal child didn't help."

"You mean... it didn't work at all! But... it's supposed to make you fear for your life!" Morgana worried.

"Yes... but he did try to commit suicide... it was just Arthur that got in the way!"

"Never mind about him! What about my visit in his dream?" Morgana asked.

"No... he's fine... for now. I'm sure the amulet you sent him will work instead..." Angel reassured them.

"Any other news?" Morgause asked, like she knew Angel was hiding something."

"Nothing big... only that Merlin's birthday was celebrated a day late... and it went well today... but I'm afraid Gwen knows I gave Merlin the amulet when she spotted it at the feast.

"Gwen spotted it!" Morgana shrieked, making Angel move away in shock.

"Morgana!" Morgause scolded. "There's nothing to worry about. With the strong enchantment that will hold for three days, Merlin will not feel the magic, so they will not know it's the amulet, and he will only think it's his mind playing up again and he will commit the suicide we want."

"That's good..." Angel said quietly.

Morgana stuck her nose up at Angel behind her back. She wasn't fond of the new, quiet spy. She wanted someone cunning, who was willing to do anything for her, even kill. But, Morgana knew Angel would never kill, at least not at this stage.

"Yes..." Morgana said.

"Yes... but you have to make sure you get it back off him before the three days is up..." Morgause reminded.

"But... that would mean I get it off him early... before he goes to bed!" Angel said, shocked at the news.

"Why?" Morgana asked confused and annoyed.

"I gave it to him early in the morning... just before sun-rise!" Angel said worriedly.

"Why?" Morgana asked again.

"Because I thought he might of gone back to sleep again."

"Did he?" Morgause asked. "Have the nightmares already taken place?"

"No... he got up early again..." Angel said regretfully.

"That's just great!" Morgana said sarcastically, but clearly annoyed now.

"It's okay..." Morgause reassured. "You have to make sure you sneak into his room at night and get it off him before sun-rise, if not, he will rouse at sun-rise, feeling the magic, and immediately realise the amulet is magical, and he would find out about you!" Morgause warned.

Angel nodded. She could do that! She had given the amulet to Merlin, she could easily get it back off him; it would be a relief!

Morgana coughed, bringing Angel out of her thoughts. "Did you get any information on any of the knights? Gwaine, the hot-head, in particular?" she asked curiously.

"No... I'm afraid not... I didn't realise I had to..." Angel said apologetically.

"You didn't have to!" Morgause reassured, angry at Morgana.

Morgause knew Morgana hated Gwaine. She called him a hot-head because he could be a nuisance,like Merlin, sometimes. He sabotaged her plans of finding out information of Emrys' whereabouts from Gaius and helped stop her from being Queen that first time, then the second time, when he was fighting for food, though it was most amusing... for her.

"So... tell me about him..." Morgana went on. "What are his strengths? What are his weaknesses?"

"I don't know... He drinks... a lot, though it's weird how he can still fight... I guess that's a weakness. But... I guess a strength would be his sword-play, obviously, he's really good!"

"I know..." Morgana admitted. "I've... We've -" she looked to Morgause. "seen him in action... defeated a whole circle of our guards..."

"Wow!" Angel said. Morgana glared. "I mean, that's terrible, a terrible loss of out trusted guards," she stared at the guards at the caves front.

"Yes..." Morgana said, unimpressed and unconvinced.

"Anyway..." Morgause said. "I think it's time we got some sleep, you'll be needing to get back to the castle, Angel..."

"Yes... I guess I must..." Angel said, fake sadness in her voice. She could play it extremely well! She got up and got ready to walk out, when Morgause stood up with her.

"We have something for you, before you go!" she said. "If you ever need help... with magic, possibly against enemy's or anyone who will harm you, you will need this," she held out a silver ring. It was three wavy, silver lines weaved together, going round the full length of a circle. Angel took it, it was so light, she feared to drop it. She slipped it onto her right index finger.

"We all have one now... so, do not fear to contact one of us with it either... just make sure not in the middle of the night. And if you do, then contact me, you know what Morgana's like in the night!"

"Hey!" Morgana said moodily.

"And that's out cue to sleep," Morgause said, leading her to the caves front. "Good-bye!" she said smiling, truly.

Angel smiled, for real, she admired Morgause more than Morgana. Morgause was more experienced, more calm, better at scheming, more talented, and kinder... surprisingly. Morgana was still inexperienced at most things, she wanted to kill all her enemy's immediately and she was a bit... aggressive... when she had been defeated... she nearly set fire to the cave.

"Bye..." Angel waved, as she headed back to Caramel.

* * *

Back at the castle, Merlin's head hit the soft pillow of warmth, and he slept peacefully, for a while.

Merlin's dream: _He was stood in a clearing, in front of Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur. They looked angry... unrecognisable, but that thought never occurred to him. Percival, Elyan and Leon were stood behind him, with Gaius, Gwen, Angel and Nevaeh. _

"_Why is he even still alive?" Gwaine asked cruelly._

"_Your telling me!" Arthur replied. "Laziest person ever! Well,was! Now he's not my servant, he's actually getting up earlier, unbelievable!_

"_You're are seriously talking about what time I get up?" Merlin asked._

"_Such a back-chatter!" Lancelot scolded. _

"_Lancelot!" Merlin said. "I thought you were my friend!"_

"_Are you talking to me?" Lancelot asked. "Sorry, I can't hear from all this buzzing..." _

"_It's coming from him, doofus!" Gwaine hit him on the arm playfully. _

_Morgana stepped into view. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, surprised._

"_Surprised to see me... again?" she asked._

"_Hardly!" he said, I know this is only a dream. My friends would never do this to me!" and at that, Merlin awoke._

* * *

The room was dark, the last two candles had already blown out. Nevaeh's harsh breathing was the only thing that could be heard, but Merlin's was even louder now. Would he ever get left alone? It was sun-rise, strange how he always got up then, so he got up and went outside to the castle's front steps once again.

"Can't sleep?" Eric's voice rang behind him. Merlin turned around to see the familiar blond-haired seer.

"No..." Merlin sighed. "Can you?"

"No... I heard about Nevaeh... seems to be passing it onto me!" he laughed. Merlin smiled. "I'm willing to help her, if she wants me too, it can be easy to control when you have a vision..." he suggested.

"I'll have to tell her you suggested that... but she doesn't know you..." Merlin said.

"Ye..." Eric sighed. "You do realise that I don't want to be your friend because of who you are, but I guess that's how I ended up helping you. But, that's all I want to do, help you," he admitted.

"Thanks... but how did you know about the crystal child?" Merlin asked.

"I saw this woman with dark-raven hair kill an innocent little girl, then she put a spell on her that would give her magic at night... creating the crystal illusion... Also, I think the Queen was a bit shaken up about what she saw..."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said, turning to Eric worriedly.

"I think she saw something different... when the crystal girl came, I saw in a dream that the Queen saw her as like... an ice sculpture type of thing, and then the King saw her like you did, normal..."

"Weird... I hope she's okay..."

"She's okay..." Eric reassured. "She's forgotten about it!"

When Eric and Merlin went into comfortable silence, Angel suddenly rode through the gates. Merlin grabbed Eric and hid behind a statue.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked. "She's a harmless servant!"

"Yes... but what is she doing on a royal horse?" Merlin said, and watched Angel closely, Eric following suit.

Angel jumped off Caramel and went inside the stables for a moment, before coming back and coming towards the castle steps. Eric slipped as he had a vision, Merlin gripped him harder as he tried to keep him standing. Angel ran up the castle steps and swept inside the castle doors.

Merlin dragged him back onto the steps. "What do you see?" Merlin asked.

"Angel..." Eric mumbled.

"What?" Merlin whispered.

"I don't understand what it is... but it's the dark-haired woman again. Then, Eric came back to reality.

"Black-haired woman?" Merlin asked.

"Ye... why?" the cheerfulness in Eric's voice was fading, fast.

"Oh... was there anyone else there?"

"Just another blond-haired woman..." Eric said, like it wasn't important.

At that, Merlin ran back into the castle. "Something wrong?" Eric shouted after him.

"No! I'll see you later!" Merlin called back, and headed off to talk with Gwen, Arthur wouldn't have to know about this... just yet.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is confusing to you or not, but I am changing it from the TV series a bit, but not the ideas, just the time-lines and that. I'm putting parts of Season 3 into it (like Morgause) and parts of past Season 4 into it (like second time taking over Camelot, Gwaine fights for food). And parts of a Season 5 (possibly) or some time after Season 5 time (not sure yet) and that's Merlin being Court Sorcerer and everything like that. Confusing or Like?**

**Also, I'm doing all these little bits (like suicide/amulet) for pleasure, the real thing will be up shortly, but do you like the story so far? Or do you want me to get to the point? I did it just so the characters could build up.**

**Finally, I may be slowing down with my stories now I'm going into another year of school early. Plus, I'm writing a new story called Camelot Academy (sorry for the person whos already done one called that) but its gonna be big! Also, I recommend you read Camelot High! So, give me your thoughts on if the stories good and if you think I should delete this story or not!**

**Review! xx **


	6. Author's Note!

**A/N - This authors note is to tell you that I am at a writers block of what to do in Merlin... so, I'm delaying it. I don't wish to delete my story, like I once did, because I regret that decision even now... I just can't remember what I was going to do exactly. But, if you can give me as many ideas as possible, and keep checking to see if I update, that would mean the world to me. Please stay in touch my fans. Hope to see you soon xxx**


	7. Another Author's Note :(

Hi. I know I'm writing a lot of authors notes... but I have a reason. Now, I know not many people like this, but for people that do, I honestly love you. I'm here to tell you that I am rewriting this fic, which will be called The Ultimate Power... (third time lucky...) but it may be a while, so just... keeping checking up every month. The Ultimate Power has a lot more words and pages to each chapter, so it may take longer, but I'm quite confused at how to start it. I know what to do... i just wrote it all jumbled up, lol. i wrote the first scene, then the forth, then the third then swapped some, so... please stick around and I promise to restart this fic soon. I'm sorry to all who have waited so long, I hope you can continue... :)


End file.
